


Can I lick the spoon?

by tinacita



Series: tom one shots [6]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg comes homes after a bad day at work to a special surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I lick the spoon?

**Author's Note:**

> this week's ttt submission
> 
> enjoy!

I was having the worst day in months. My boss had decided to blame me for an account blowing up, I ruined my favorite dress at lunch, and now, I was going home to an empty house.

My boyfriend of nearly 2 years, and with whom I’d been living for the last 6 months, was still out on tour. He was a pianist with the London Philharmonic, and they were doing a summer tour of Europe.

He was due home next week, but I selfishly wanted him here now. I knew he could make me feel better. He gave the best hugs… among other things!

I would’ve given almost anything to curl up on the couch with him, sip some wine, and watch a movie.

To add insult to injury, as I was climbing the stairs out of the tube, some obnoxious university kids knocked me down and I dropped my phone, cracking the screen.

As I trudged the last few blocks to our house, I could feel the tears welling up. When I got closer to the door, I thought smelled something… sweet.

_Lovely… I’m so upset that I’m imagining things…_

I unlocked the door, and threw my stuff on the small table near the door. As I walked further into the house, I thought I heard humming…

“Baby! You’re home! I was…” Tom shouted, but suddenly stopped, seeing how I looked.

He rushed over to me and wrapped me into his arms.

“What’s wrong? Did I scare you? Are you all right?” he asked in rapid succession.

I looked up at him, the tears streaming down my face.

“Come into the kitchen with me. I’ll make you some tea and you can tell me about it,” he said softly.

“What are you doing here?” I sniffed.

He turned from the stove and smiled at me.

“Well, the last 3 dates were cancelled because it was so ungodly hot, and we weren’t in the mood to perform anyway. I’d never been so happy that we couldn’t play,” he explained as he worked on the tea.

When he was done, he sat down beside, and took my hands in his.

“What happened? I haven’t seen you this upset in a long time,” he inquired.

So I told him about my lousy day, and he listened attentively, as always. When I was done, he pulled me up and held me tightly against him.

“I’m so sorry, Meg. Tomorrow we’ll go and get you a new phone, and a new dress,” he said soothingly.

“You don’t have to do that,” I answered, still holding him close.

“I most certainly do. And I also know something that I can do to cheer you up,” he said mischievously.

“I bet you do,” I replied cheekily.

“Ehehehe… go upstairs, change, and freshen up. When you’re done, meet me back here in the kitchen,” he said grinning.

I kissed him deeply, and went upstairs to regroup.

I went into the bathroom, took my makeup off, and brushed my hair. Returning to the bedroom to change, I thought I smelled something in the oven.

_But how could he have whipped something up so quickly?_

I smiled, knowing that if anyone could salvage this day, it was Tom.

_My sweet, caring, talented, and sexy as hell Tom…_

About 15 minutes later, I joined him in the kitchen, and was overjoyed at what I saw.

Tom was making his famous homemade white chocolate chip brownies. They were sooooooooo delicious!!

I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

“White chocolate chip brownies,” I sighed. “You really DO love me!”

He turned and kissed me passionately.

“You have NO idea…”

I moaned as I felt his tongue brush across my lips.  “Tom…”

I pouted as he broke the kiss and returned to his baking.

“Fine,” I grumbled, sitting down again at the kitchen table.

He turned around and winked.

“Patience baby. I promise it’ll be worth it!”

He wasn’t wrong. Those brownies were sinfully good. And with the white chocolate chips, they were even more delectable.

I watched him intently as he went about making his signature dessert. I was getting hungrier by the moment, and NOT just for the brownies!

“Meg? Meg!”

“Huh?” I said dazed.

“What were you thinking about?” he asked.

“Uh… um… those yummy brownies?” I said.

Tom laughed heartily. “Yeah, right,” he replied, unconvinced. “Come over here.”

I went and stood next to him, observing as he poured the thick mixture into the pan. He then added more white chocolate chips to the top, and placed the pan in the oven.

“Think you can wait another 40 minutes?” he asked, smirking.

I pulled him close to me, glancing at the counter.

“Can I lick the spoon?”

“Ehehehe…” he responded, reaching for the spoon.

I could almost taste the chocolatey heaven as the spoon approached my lips. I closed my eyes and waited for it…

But the spoon never reached me. Confused, I opened my eyes, and saw him licking the spoon himself.

“Really??” I said.

“If you want to sample my batter, come and get it,” he replied seductively.

I stood on tip toes and licked his lips. I groaned as I tasted the thick batter.

“Yummy,” I sighed, relishing the sweetness on my tongue.

Soon enough, I was savoring even more of that chocolatey goodness as Tom was kissing me again. He pressed me up against the counter.

“Meg…”

“Not in the kitchen,” I panted, pushing him off me.

I led him into the living room, pulling him down on top of me.

Within moments, we had rid each of most of our clothes. He was kissing when my neck when he abruptly stopped.

“Tom…” I whined as I watched run into the kitchen in only his boxers.

 _Such a fine ass_ , I thought.

He returned quickly with a small bowl in his hands.

He smiled at my questioning look, and stated, “I couldn’t let this little bit of batter go to waste…”

I moaned again as he swiped his finger through the bowl and wiped it on my lips.

He then descended upon me, his hungry lips finding mine, both of us groaning with delight as the chocolate only enhanced our arousal.

“I love you Meg,” he said as he pulled my panties off.

Tugging his boxers down, I replied, “I love you too Tom.”

The sugar rush from the chocolate combined with limited time we had fueled our passion.

I couldn’t help but feel SO much better as my Tom made love to me.

As we cried out each other’s names, the timer on the oven went off.

We laughed as he collapsed on top of me.

He grabbed his boxers off the floor and yanked them up as he walked into the kitchen.

I smiled as I heard the beeping cease. The luscious aroma wafted into the living room as I lay there on the couch, waiting for Tom to come back.

He smiled as he saw me still lying naked on the couch.

“They smell heavenly Tom,” I said quietly.

“True, but you look even more so,” answered softly.

I felt myself blush as he approached me. He picked me up in one fluid motion, and started to carry me upstairs.

“What about the brownies?” I asked, grinning.

“They’re still too hot. I can’t ice them until they cool down for a while,” he replied, placing me gently on the bed.

“Besides,” he whispered as he crawled up my body, “I know how much you like to lick the spoon…”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
